


I object.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Honestly John what were you thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock would want him to be happy. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, sorry. Written late at night.  
> Based off something I saw on Pinterest.

"Wherever Sherlock is today, he'd be happy that you've moved on."  
Mary whispers across the altar to John. John only nods, not quite sure how he'd managed to get this far into the wedding without his best friend. He'd always thought his wedding would include Sherlock as his best man-- but some things can't happen.  
John looks into Mary's eyes, drawing up a smile for her. After all, it is her special day as well. She smiled back, and he is breathless. She's beautiful. And he loves her.  
She's right, Sherlock would have wanted him to be happy. And Mary makes him so, so happy.  
They say their vows, and, before they are pronounced husband and wife, the priest calls out,  
"Are there any objections?"  
Everyone's phones chirp-- an incoming text. But from who? And how? The text bears only two words, and a signature.  
'I object. - SH'


End file.
